Frustation
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: After a night of drinks, Makoto found herself on Kokonoe's bed, she begins to wonder, if she actually feels something to the pink haired cat girl. One-shot. Warning: nudity.


**Based on characters from Blazblue.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**A Makoto Nanaya and Kokonoe fic.**

**Frustation**

Exactly what happened?

(Makoto's point of view)

Feel kind of drunk, oh I do know what happened. Just don't know what happened? Oh my, how many drinks I had exactly? This weird feeling still running around my body, sending shivers through my legs, my spine, the back of my neck. I look at my side with a very wide smile on my face, kind of feel silly. Feel like a school girl all over again. There she is. Miss Kokonoe. Both of us in bed, naked and sweaty, I giggle lightly.

Catching her attention, she kind of takes the sweet purple lollipop out of her mouth. And well even through with what we've being through, her face still like a rock. I don't want to play poker with Miss Kokonoe, she's already dangerous as she is.

"Are you gonna finally talk?"

Aiming her question at me, I hide half my face under the covers. My face all red, well I still can't process this information.

"Oh Miss Kokonoe, this is scandalous! What if someone knocks at your door and catches me here?"

"Who cares? Chill, you have nothing to worry about."

"Hmm..."

"What?" Kokonoe looks at me, noticed the covers only covering her lower body, I blushed madly, taking a look at her small breasts.

"Oh well...I...we just had sex...and well..." I mumbled nervously, feeling silly trying to even ask this.

Hearing, Kokonoe tells me, her tone alone was enough intimidating enough, maybe it was just her voice. She had never raised her voice, or at least not at me. "Spill it out dear, don't be so nervous."

"Wanted to ask you...if we could cuddle?" Asked with a wild blush on my cheeks, hidding my face on the covers.

After that, Kokonoe made a movement with her fingers for me to move closer.

Giggling I gently moved closer and she wrapped her arm around me, I rested my arm around her torso, feeling one of my cheeks against one of her breasts. "Thanks."

"Want some candy?"

"No thanks."

For a very long time, we remained quiet. I began to remember everything, I've always being a physically strong woman, but I felt so weak right now. And nobody ever made me feel the way Miss Kokonoe made me feel right now. I no longer feel frustated. But about her? I look at her, still trying to reach the center of that lollipop.

After a bit, slowly I begin to have this feelings of regret. I sighed softly and she noticed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry...but I kind of...feel...this might had been a mistake. I...was this all just sex...to you?" I asked gently, mumbling again, I just don't want her to get mad at me.

"Don't get it. You didn't liked it?"

"No...it's not that, actually it was pretty good..." I giggled again. "But...I mean..."

Gently she forced the lollipop into my mouth. "Here, pull it together, speak properly. What do you mean exactly then Makoto? I thought it was nice, it's been a while since I last had sex, so no it wasn't just sex to me. I don't do this with just anybody, okay?"

I gently sucked on the lollipop and pulled it out of my mouth. "It's that, while we had sex we couldn't stop, telling each other our frustations. And I told you one of mine. That involves Noel, I kind of ruined the mood for a little while, I noticed. But you continued. Why?"

"Well, why not?"

We looked into each other eyes, I dropped my eyes after a bit but then I felt her hand pulling my sight to her once again, but then leaned closer and kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and gave into the kiss, just like before, Kokonoe kissed me with such a passion, my heart pounding, it almost hurt.

Moaned lightly into it and gently moved myself, we soon were making out again. Who would have thought, the intimidating cat woman of Sector Seven would be such a good kisser? Then again, she's always sucking on something, keeps her lips in shape I assume. My body is larger than her, I'm taller. But this small woman made me feel...so small.

It didn't took long, and I felt her hands all over me again, touching my breasts, massaging them, soon we were doing it again, and the room was full of my moans.

Couldn't help to feel really tired when it was all over, I layed on my side and I felt Kokonoe planting kisses on my shoulders and neck.

"It wasn't just sex to me, Makoto. You're not a 'thing' to me. I might be Sector Seven's bitch. I don't show any feelings, but I do have them. Yeah, I think you're feelings for Noel are getting in the way, and you told me yourself. Deep in you, that you know Noel might possibly see you the way you like her, the way I like you."

I gasped softly, my cheeks burning again, did she just...?

"Really...?"

"That's a possibility, yeah."

"No I meant...you like me?" I smiled, turning around, still panting from that intense act of pasion that Kokonoe showed me.

"I'll tell you the truth, I find you attractive. I kind of...need someone to talk, that's not Tager, someone to make me ignore even for the slightest moment, to forget what Terumi did to me and my mother. And it does hurts, hear you talk about Noel, I feel selfish but I want that."

Interrupted her and leaned forward, planting a kiss on her mouth, she gasped, but eventually gave into the kiss.

After a bit, I broke the kiss, and moved myself it was my turn. I thought to myself, biting my lower lip softly as I positioned myself on top of her, looking down at her, Kokonoe finally giving a smile, making me shiver excitedly, beginning to think.

Well I might like Kokonoe after all, then again she's a beautiful woman. Is it really, that I'm changing her? To be honest, Terumi is still out there, and everytime Kokonoe and that horrible man hiding on Captain Hazama meet, everything gets ugly.

Anyway, need to get this thoughts out my mind, don't even want to think that scenario will repeat again. I sucked on the lollipop and gently placed it back on her mouth. Gently I began making love to Miss Kokonoe, hoping I'm really helping making her forget for the slightest moment, the horrible tragedy that haunts her. It didn't took long and we found ourselves asleep.


End file.
